Lips of an Angel
by krissyg927
Summary: Daryl calls a phone sex line. This is Daryl/OFC, and I realize this is a trope that has been done before. But, it was a request from a friend and I feel like I put my own spin on it. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I love Hinder, and I heard this song on the radio, so here we are. Also I realize this is a trope that has been done before. But It was a prompt from a friend and I feel like I put my own spin on it._**

 _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of and angel, hearing those words makes me weak. - Lips of an Angel by Hinder_

"Hello Darlin." She had a southern drawl, and it wasn't Georgia southern, it was something from the bayou he thought. He had only ever heard that kind of accent on TV, but it was sexy as fuck. She sounded like those people on that vampire show that Merle used to watch, the one that took place in Louisiana.

He didn't go for that show, not like Merle did, but damn, her voice. It was the stuff dreams were made of.

He wondered if she was faking it, that beautiful accent, like she probably faked a lot of things on the phone with men. _It sounded real and he wanted it to be real._

"Hello." Daryl answered hesitantly, still not believing he was doing this. He couldn't face going to a bar to talk to someone, not now. It was too soon, although to hear Merle tell it, it wasn't soon enough. But he just couldn't do that yet. This was as good as it got for right now, and it would have to do. Axel said maybe it was a good way to get his feel wet and get back in the game.

Axel was right in a way but he was also wrong, this wasn't for Daryl, he was sure of that much.

He wanted to reach out for something though, he needed _something. Some kind of human contact with a woman._

Samantha was gone for good and he wasn't over it, he knew that. He wondered if he ever would be over it. The disintegration of a ten-year marriage and his wife's affair, just the thought of it hurt him all over again.

But he needed some kind of contact with someone or he was going to lose his mind.

Axel had given him a card for this phone sex line, but he was so embarrassed to be even calling. Apparently Axel was a frequent flyer, he spoke to some girl named Miranda, and dear god, Daryl prayed this wasn't her. He'd never be able to look Axel in the face again if he talked to the same girl. And Daryl wanted to talk to this girl with the smoky whiskey voice.

"Come on cher, don't be shy." She whispered into the phone.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Oh, it means darling, beloved one." She said. "I'm from N'awlins, it's what we say. Haven't been in Georgia long enough to lose the expressions I suppose."

"You don't know me." He said. "Why are you calling me that?"

"What's your name baby?"

"Daryl, and you don't know me." He rasped into the phone, he had a smoking voice that was for sure. This was going to be easy, not like some of her other calls when she could tell the person on the other end was a pig. She could happily talk dirty to this guy all night long. Remy hoped he would talk back to her because his voice was twisting her up in knots, in the good way.

She might want to keep this one on the phone for her own amusement. Time to cast the lines and see what he nibbles at.

"Yes, I do, I do know you, I know what you need." She crooned into the phone as if she was reading from a script.

"No, no you don't, I shouldn't have called..."

She was going to lose this one if she didn't think fast. Did he want her to start talking dirty right from the jump? Was that how to keep him on the line? He seemed almost shy, and the shy ones meant lots of jing. And jing was what she was here for.

By the time you got the shy ones to open up to you, the meter ran up a nice bill at the end of the call. But this guy was going to bail, she was sure of it. She had to make a quick assessment and act accordingly or he was going to be gone and she needed school books. Clarice needed clothes because she had a growth spurt recently. Remy had responsibilities, she needed this guy's money.

 _She needed her cut of this phone call._

To talk dirt or not to? He didn't sound that way to her and Remy knew how to read people. He sounded new, like he had never done this before and he sounded like a hero, someone who needed their ego stroked in a different way. Ok then batman, he was going to get the hero's treatment.

"Wait, maybe I need you." She said sweetly. "Daryl."

She heard his breath catch, _bingo._

"You Miranda."

"No sweetheart, she's off tonight, my name is Remy, you know like the cognac?" She said into the phone trying to engage him in _something_. "How about you tell me about yourself Daryl. How old are you?"

"How old are you."

"Thirty-three, your turn now." She said sweetly.

"Thirty-six."

"Oh, I love older men."

"Pfftttt." He said laughing. "Aint that much older."

"You have a really hot voice Daryl."

He blushed, and he was so glad she couldn't see. He hadn't been complimented on something personal about himself in a long time. It felt really good even if he doubted she meant it.

"Bet your wife loves it." This was her way of seeing if he was single, single guys stayed on the phone longer, not having to worry about a wife busting in on their little fantasies. Single guys called more often too.

"No, she really didn't." He replied and she could hear it in his voice. He was going to lose it, she had to turn this right around or he was going to hang up. "She's gone."

"Well, that's her loss Daryl, because you have got the sexiest voice I have ever heard." She whispered in her own brand of sexy voice. "Say something dirty to me."

"Are you for real?" He asked and she gave him a little giggle.

"I am." He was going to be one of those talkers, he probably wouldn't even get his hand down his pants this time. But he would call her back, she was sure of it.

"And you like doing this…listening to..."

"It pays the bills Daryl and in answer to your question, I feel like I'm helping people."

"Bullshit."

She laughed a merry and sweet laugh that he decided right away that he wanted to hear often. It made him smile and he didn't remember when that happened last. Maybe Axel was onto something after all, though Daryl was never going to tell him that.

"Seriously." She said softly. "I'm a people person."

He was pacing in his room at Merle's because Samantha had taken their house. He was living with Merle and licking his wounds so to speak, but it seemed like it was getting better. This might be a good sign, he was looking for something at least. This was a start maybe.

He thought he heard Merle's truck pull in and he peered out the window.

"Oh fuck my brother's home, I gotta go."

"Oh, I'll miss you Daryl." She said right away. "You can call me later, I take calls till midnight, you know after he goes to sleep?"

"Ah, I don't know."

"Oh come on Daryl, it's ok to be bad sometimes." She smiled into the receiver, casting another line to see if he was taking the bait.

"Good night Remy, and…thank you." He said quickly into the phone.

Then he hung up and she huffed into the phone, and took off her headset. Maybe she had misjudged him, she was sure she could talk him into calling again. She switched her phone over to Charlene who was taking the next call via computer to her house across town and padded out into the hall way. Her daughter was in the living room with her two roommates Denise and Tara doing homework.

"Hey Reesy." She kissed the top of her head. This child was why she did everything she did. She had her when she was just nineteen, a baby herself and Clarice's father was still in New Orleans drinking and fighting. He had no desire to have a daughter or a wife and they hadn't seen him in years.

"Mommy." The thirteen-year-old girl said holding her hands up for a hug.

Remy had been a young mother and had been struggling to raise Clarice alone and go to school and work. Some days it was overwhelming. If her best friend from high school and her girlfriend weren't in their lives, they never would have made it.

Tara had met Denise while Denise was in New Orleans on vacation a few years ago. Tara had followed her to Georgia and Remy had followed Tara. Their makeshift family was one of the wonderful joys in their lives.

They split all the bills of their apartment and helped each other, Remy had her night job and her day job, to help make ends meet. She and Tara were also in school and Denise worked full time as an OR tech, life was busy, but happy.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Remy, there's some guy on the line who wants to talk to you." Caroline's voice came through the headset later that night. "He doesn't want Charlene; says he wants you."

She rolled her eyes and clicked the call over to her headset. She laid back on her bed with a sigh, she had hoped to be done for the night, but it was 11:30 and she was still on the clock. Might as well play it up good and get whoever it was taken care of fast so she could go to sleep. She had a few regulars and she knew just what to say to them, she'd be asleep by midnight.

"Hello Darlin, this is Remy."

"Hi Remy." Oh, it was he with the gravelly voice, she was off her game, she didn't think he would call back. And certainly not this soon.

"Daryl, how are you?"

"Can't sleep." He said almost surprised she remembered him, he hadn't expected that. "That's all."

"Me either." She replied in her sweetest voice. "I bet there's something we can do to help each other sleep."

He didn't answer her. She was going to have to pull it out of him, but guess what? Tick tock and cha-Ching, this was how she made her money. Pretty soon though, she'd have him talking his head off.

"Is your brother asleep? Can you talk now?" She said.

"He's passed out."

"Ok." She laughed. "What are you wearing?"

He puffed out a laugh, that question was the funniest thing he had heard that day. "Sweatpants."

"Oh. Sexy." She said giggling, and it was a real one not a fake giggle. "Me too, and a tank top, no bra."

"Jesus." He said slowly.

"You want me to take them off?"

He laughed. "You don't really do that do you?"

"For you I will." She answered truthfully. "No pictures though, so don't ask ok?"

Some girls would send boob pics to their clients but she wasn't one of them. She didn't want her boobs on every guy is Georgia's cellphone and actually it was bad for business. She got more calls _because_ she didn't do that. It was better to leave things to their imagination, then they called you more.

"Want me to take off my clothes?" She said. "Just tell me."

He didn't believe her for a minute, this was all some kind of show and he really didn't know why he even called her back except he liked the sound of her voice. Her voice was like a siren song to a sailor and he was in deep water.

"That your real name, Remy." Daryl asked her.

"My mother was French creole, from the bayou teche, Louisiana. It's my real name, I promise. What's your real name?"

"It really is Daryl."

"Ok, really Daryl." She purred into the phone. "What do you want to talk about."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Don't be shy, I want you to get exactly what you want, so you tell me." She breathed into the phone. "What do you want tonight Daryl? I'll tell you a little secret, I'm easy, you always get your way."

"So you're a sure thing?" He laughed.

"Yup."

"Tell me what you look like." He said.

They always wanted to know what you looked like. She always lied and said she was a blonde, it made them happy.

"I'm 5'7 and I have long dark brown hair, green eyes and a c cup." She couldn't lie to this one, it danced through her head that she should beware of that, but she pushed it away, wanting to be in the moment with him. She knew she was in dangerous territory already.

He flopped back on his bed and his head hit the pillows with a whoosh. "You're very suggestive."

"I know." She laughed. "Now tell me? What do you look like?"

"I have blonde hair, kind of on the long side. Blue eyes."

"Oh I love blue eyes." She crooned into the phone.

"I don't work out, I'm kind of on the thin side." He looked that the clock on his bedside table, he had to be up at six am for work. Time to move this along.

"You sound really cute, Daryl, I love the sound of your voice. Tell me to do something…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. She had just pushed his button.

"Touch your hair, run your fingers through it like it was me doing it." He whispered into the phone. "And don't do anything else unless I tell you to."

 _Well, hello there, Sir. Remy thought with a smile._

Daryl's dick was hard already and as much as he didn't want to be, he was excited by her voice. She said she would do whatever he wanted and secretly, that was his kink.

She wanted to play along and he wasn't going to stop now, his dick was in charge now. When his dick was in control he was a mouthy bastard. This girl just opened Pandora's box and didn't even know it.

Daryl tried to picture what her lips looked like as she spoke to him, Remy. It probably wasn't her real name but oh, it fell off his lips just perfectly. He would pretend it was her real name, because it suited her voice and he wanted to imagine she wouldn't lie to him. Daryl wanted to be special to her and someone she would be truthful with.

He needed to feel special to someone even if it was for a short time and he was paying for it.

"Ok." She reached up and swept her hair out of her face, usually she just pretended for guys on the phone, but a girl had needs too. She didn't have time to date with school and her two jobs, and as she got up to lock her door she realized this was just on the edge of unprofessional.

 _She didn't care._

It was his voice and the fact that suddenly he was out if his shell all of the sudden and giving her orders. That was so hot to her for some reason, most guys that called her liked for her to do the talking which was why she never had time to think about herself.

"You're the boss Daryl."

"Damn right I am." He said quickly, reaching down and rubbing his dick through his sweatpants.

 _Oh fuck. He was good._

"Fuck me, Daryl. I thought you were this shy, sweet guy."

"Oh, I am, except when I'm turned on and right now I'd give my right arm to fuck you. But I'll take what I can get." He said, all of the sudden getting really talkative. "You have a headset on, hands free?"

"Yup."

"Good, take off your shirt." He said listening to see if he could hear her doing it. It sounded like she took it off and his dick twitched. He imagined he was going to have to take a second job to be able to call her as much as he planned on calling her.

All of the sudden he was really sure he'd be calling her again.

"It's off." She said.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart and touch your breasts, pretend it's me touching you just the way you like."

She sucked in a breath. Holy fuck he was good, it had to be his voice.

"You ok Remy?" He asked with a comical lilt to his voice.

"Yes." She answered.

"I wanna get you off so bad baby." He whispered into the phone, low so Merle wouldn't hear. "If I was there Remy, I'd have my hands and lips all over those gorgeous nipples, my tongue all over them until you were screaming."

"You're making me wanna scream now." She said doing what he told her to do. "I want more."

"Not till I say." He answered. "Keep touching them and imagine it's me, I would do it just like that, just like you like it."

He listened to her breathing, he was almost positive she was really doing it. He smiled a little smile of satisfaction. His dick was throbbing and he was really glad he jerked off in the shower first and didn't put underwear on. He wasn't in a hurry so to speak, he had a nice slow steady rhythm going.

He was going to have some fun with her, it was amazing to him how good this was.

"Tell me how it feels, Remy." He said quietly into the phone.

"I wanna come, Daryl." She breathed into the phone. "I have to."

"Not yet baby. "He said, now sure she was really doing it. She was sighing and breathing heavy on her end of the phone. "Just keep doing what you're doing and spread those legs for me."

 _Fuck she should pay him; this wasn't a bad perk to this job at all._

"No touching yet."

"Fuck, Daryl." She breathed out. "I know you have your hand on your dick."

He laughed and so did she. "Yeah your right." He said holding the phone in one hand and licking his other hand before he replaced it back around his aching dick.

"I heard that, fucker." She said.

Daryl grinned into the phone, she was something else. "Fine, outside your clothes and you better stop when I tell you to."

He listened intently to her breathing as he imagined her touching herself. It was so much better hearing another person's voice. He could jerk off all day long and it wouldn't be as good as it was right now with her. He could hear her and it was amazing, and he was going to need that second job, because he was pretty sure this was how addictions started.

"Stop." He said when he sensed her breathing speeding up and she let out a frustrated sigh. He was sure she'd start cursing him out again, he found it funny and he loved teasing her. It would be something to know her in real life.

"I… Daryl…"

"Tell me how wet you are."

"More than ever before..." She gasped out. "You're a fucking tidal wave to me. I need it."

"I really wanna fuck you Remy. "He said and now his breathing was getting heavy. "Go ahead, nice and slow."

"Me too." She said reaching down into her shorts. "I want to."

He didn't know if that was part of the script and right now he could give a fuck, she was saying what he wanted to hear and job or not, it was doing it for him.

"Tell me how you feel Remy, are you close?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then stop, count to thirty." He said into the phone and she let out another sigh. "Trust me okay and say my name, I love the way you say it."

"Daryl, you're a fucking tease and I hate you right now." She breathed out. "How's that?"

"Love it, do it again and stop again, I'm doing it too." He explained, he had been slowly and steadily jerking his dick until he almost felt it building and then he stopped. Three times he brought her just to the edge and stopped her and he was sweating through his t-shirt now.

He imagined it was the same for her, he could _hear her._

He knew the pay-off would be explosive and he had to remember to be quiet because Merle was right in the other room. There was something so hot about talking dirty to someone in a whisper, trying not be found out by someone.

"You had enough Remy?" He asked. "You wanna come?"

"Please please please." She gasped out quiet, because everyone else in the house was asleep.

"Do it." He said, increasing the rhythm on himself. "Come with me, sweetheart."

She dug her heels into the mattress and finally began let herself go.

"Oh my god, Daryl, Oh, oh." She whispered, but he could tell she was going over the edge. He swore it lasted over a minute, he could hear her mumbling and sighing over the phone still, even after he came with excruciating force all over his t-shirt.

"Fuck, Fuck." He said into the phone softly.

"Yeah." She sighed into the phone.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, then rolled over in bed still holding the phone. They talked softly for a few more minutes about nothing and everything and when they hung up he was shocked that he didn't want to say goodbye to her.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Soon Daryl was calling her a few times a week and he was totally over that initial shyness he had the first time. Her voice was comforting to him and sweet, and dripping with sensuality. Sometimes they just talked about their lives and a lot of the time got each other off.

But they were friends too and that's why he kept calling her. That and maybe he was a little in love with her. He tried not to read too much into it, this was a good way to get his feet wet, like Axel said. Then maybe someday he could go out and actually meet someone.

"I got my credit card bill Remy, you didn't charge me for all the calls."

"Shhhh, it's our secret, I'm allowed to give one discount at my own discretion, it's kind of like a perk."

"But…"

"Daryl do you remember when you asked me if I was really doing it with you." She asked.

"I know you are." He answered. There was no way she wasn't he could tell after that first time. He didn't know why she chose him, but he was damn grateful she did. She never touched herself with other callers, she told him that the first night and he believed her.

She basically talked them through whatever they happened to be doing. It was all very mechanical the way she explained it to him.

"We're friends and I can't do this for free, but I can discount you ok?" She said. "I actually like talking to you."

"Stahhp."

"It's true, you make my lady parts tingle and trust me, this is usually just a job for me." She replied. "You turned the tables on me now so, this is how it's going to be."

"Fine, tell me more about you. Whatever you feel safe telling I mean." He said. "You know about me, maybe better than anyone now."

"I live with my best friend, Tara." She said. "We both go to nursing school."

"Does she know how you make your money?" He asked.

"She does, so does her girlfriend and everyone approves, its temporary, until I'm out of school." She said. " I know I'm older but, I hit some bumps along the way."

"I think it's great that you go to school. I thought about it too."

"Why don't you do it?" She said. "Its different Daryl, when your older in school."

"Don't know what I'd study."

"Didn't you say you draw?" She asked.

"Yeah a little." He said.

"So take some art classes. Seriously."

"Might."

"Daryl, draw me like your French girls." She said. "I've always wanted to say that."

"You're cute you know that?"

"I'm serious Daryl, why not right?" She said. "If I can go to school why can't you?"

"Sure, why not?"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Daryl knew that voice in front of him in the bookstore, she was on the phone, which was so ironic, talking to what sounded like her child. He didn't know she had a child, she had never mentioned that, but he didn't blame her he supposed.

Still he knew it was her, he could feel it.

He would know her voice anywhere, slow and smooth like honey dripping of a spoon, just like a slow fuck on a weekend morning.

It was Remy, he was sure of it, it was her voice. The voice of an angel, the girl who said she was from New Orleans, and that was why she had a French name. The girl he talked to sometimes up to four times a week. He paid for it of course, but after a month, when he got his credit card statements he noticed she only charged him for half an hour every time and they talked way longer sometimes. Sometimes they talked for hours and she wouldn't charge him for more than half an hour.

 _He didn't know how to thank her for that, it had been six months and he still teetered on the edge of a sweet friendship with her. He told her to charge him full price but she said they were friends. She couldn't not charge him or she would lose her job, but she could cook the books enough so that he didn't get raked over the coals._

 _She was indirectly the reason he was in this store, on this day. He had started an art class, like she had been telling him to do for months. He finally did it and was buying his text books that day._

She was telling someone named Clarice to do her homework and she would be home as soon as she found a Mosby's Nanda book and met someone named Tara for coffee. Daryl happened to know that was a nursing book, his mother was a professor of nursing at the community college until she passed away three years ago.

He walked by casually, holding his art books and looked at the voice to see if it was anything like his fantasy of her had been. She hadn't lied, she said she was indeed 5'7 with dark auburn hair and green eyes, so beautiful too. She had not lied about anything. She wore blue student scrubs from the local college, and in another time, she could have been in his mother's class.

She was his age, just like she had said, her skin was creamy white and looked so soft. What he wouldn't give to touch her for real.

Remy was smiling on the phone and he noticed a dimple on her chin and one on her left cheek, but not on the right. She was better than he imagined, better than he had drawn her. He had sketched her a few times in the past months, his image of what she might look like.

He had sketched her pretty, but in reality, she was beautiful.

Part of it was her hair, it was thick and shiny and he wanted to touch it so desperately. She had it up, like most nursing students did, but he could tell it was thick and wavy. He loved girls with long hair.

Daryl headed over to the nursing books section and she was still on the phone, talking quietly to the child. She didn't see him because he had been behind her and it wasn't like he followed her, although he would follow that voice anywhere. She was the reason he survived his divorce, he and Samantha signed two months ago and it hadn't hit him as hard as he thought.

 _She was the reason. This woman in front of him. She helped him get through it with his sanity intact. She was his friend._

He didn't want to think of himself as a stalker, because he wasn't going to bother her. But he just had to know for sure…

When he got to the nursing book section, he bent down next to the row of books just she came around the corner. The book she wanted was right next to him.

"Excuse me Sir" Polite to a fault as she bent down right next to him and he could swear he smelled coconuts, and it was intoxicating.

He wanted to say something, but he knew she would know who he was. He couldn't say a word and he didn't want to, for fear of scaring her away.

She reached for the little book that told him without a doubt she was a nursing student and she had told him that one of the nights he called her. Everything she had told him was true, so far. Then he heard someone call her name, Remy.

It floated past him like music to his ears, like the sweetest melody he had ever heard. It really was the girl of his dreams right in front of him.

There was another dark haired girl walking over, her hair in a half ponytail, also dressed in the scrubs. "Grab me one too Remy or are we going to share it?" She said as she came to stand next to her.

"We can share Tara."

That was Tara, her bestie and roommate.

She took the book and started to turn towards her friend, as she did her glasses fell off her head and onto the floor. "Come on let's get home Clarice is having a fit."

"Denise is there, tell her to chillax." Tara answered. "I need my venti mocha espresso for this study session."

He picked the glasses up from the floor.

"Miss." He called after her. "Your glasses."

"Thanks Daryl." She said as she took them from him. She turned away and then stopped, he could tell she realized what she did. Then she and looked back at him, the recognition flashing through her eyes. She knew it was his voice, just like he knew hers.

"Told you it was my real name." He whispered.

"Told you too." She said and then she walked away with her friend.

He walked past them in the café and they were sitting there talking to each other and their heads were in the book they bought. He didn't see her look up as he walked away, he didn't know she watched him pay for his books and until he got into his truck to leave.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

He got a text shortly after he left the bookstore, it was simple but to the point.

~ _You look just like I thought you would._

So she definitely knew, and it was definitely her. He stopped at the next light and texted her back, taking the biggest chance of his life and just typed what he wanted to say.

 _~ I'd really like to take you out for dinner sometime Remy._

 _~ Call me._

 _A/N: Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Jing is slang for money, that's what we call it on the east coast here._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Sorry to my wonderful readers for this rant.

To the guest who didn't give me the courtesy of your name so that I could respond to you via PM. I did not copy the story you are talking about. I've read it and purposefully made this one my own. For the record, I know the story and it's one of my all- time favorites and I have reviewed it every single chapter I believe.

Go back and read the one you referenced and see the differences. I specifically said this is a trope we have seen before, but I assure you this is 100% my own work. It's a totally different story as my character is not a stripper, she's a mother and a nursing student and they meet in a bookstore not on paid date, (for his birthday I believe arranged by Merle.) There are only so many ways a story like this can go and there is no ownership of a trope, do you get that? I don't own the phone sex line trope and neither does any other author. We can all write about it anyway we want to. Just like any other trope, like the prison or Woodberry. Is everyone who writes about the prison or Woodbury a copier? I don't think so. If I write an AU where Daryl is in high school and someone else wrote one like that, does that mean my story is not my work?

Oh and I read the sequel to that story too. Next time have the balls to tell me who you are so I can answer you.

To my wonderful readers I am so sorry for doing this and I will be writing another chapter of this which as always, will be my own work. I love you all and you truly make my world a better and brighter place. But I was accused of doing something I didn't do and needed to answer this anon in some fashion.

Thank you for all the reviews and support. I love you all so much, thank you from the bottom of my heart. xoxoxoxox Krissy


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer who pointed out that Remy is a man's name. I did know of a few women with that name but it turned out to be a great plot device. So thank you for inspiring me. I love each and every one of you that reads and reviews. And Sorry for my rant in the last chapter, but it needed to be said and I appreciate the support I got back for that. Xoxoxoxox Krissy_**

 _Call me_

He sat on the side of the road looking at the message. In six plus months he never had her phone number, every call went through a filtering system for obvious reasons. They had been friends, sure, but now it was turning into something different.

Merle noticed as soon as he got home. His little brother was wound up like a top and not over the books he just went and bought. Although Merle knew he was wound up about taking classes, but this was different. Their mother would have been so proud and Merle knew that was part of this, but there was a nervousness about Daryl that was making his head hurt.

She always wanted then both to go to college, Daryl had been with Samantha though, almost all his life and she wanted things. He never had time for school because he worked so hard to get her what she wanted. The house, the car, the time share all of which she kept after the divorce, Merle noted.

Merle just didn't want to, he owned the car dealership with Daryl and they made a killing. College wasn't his thing, but it had always been Daryl's and it was something he wanted. That was fine by Merle, as long as he was happy and not moping over his filed marriage.

Daryl had talked about taking classes forever, since he graduated high school actually, so that was a long time. Now he was actually doing it, instead of sitting around sketching the same picture over and over again.

Merle checked to make sure he wasn't sketching Samantha one day while Daryl was in the shower. It was some other girl and Merle had been satisfied there was nothing brewing.

He had seen his brother walk through fire and come out on the other side and he was finally better. He would not allow him to sink down into depression again. He was better now, Merle had noticed and whatever it was that put the spring back in his step was ok by Merle.

Unless…

Merle sure hoped this didn't have to do with Samantha, because he would butt in if it did. He hated her even before Daryl found out she was banging that cop while he was at work to pay their bills so she could sit home and surf the net.

If she had somehow snuck back in after Daryl had finally gotten over her Merle was going to say something.

They were eating dinner together in the kitchen that night and Merle just decided to ask. There was no point in beating around the bush.

"You see Sam today?"

Daryl did a double take. "Fuck no, why would you think that?"

Merle took a bite of the steak he had been eating and considered his words.

"You been different, for a while and it's for the best, but today your all edgy, just wondering if you're ok."

Daryl had to suppress a grin because he was fine, better than fine. And he had been fine for a long time now.

"I met someone." He said and he watched Merle's reaction closely.

Merle's face broke into the widest grin.

"Well, shit brother, good for you, where? What's her name?"

Daryl laughed slightly _where had he met her really?_

"Bookstore, today." He went with that, because Merle didn't need to know everything. It was bad enough he knew all the details of his ex-wife fucking some other guy for a year and a half before Daryl even suspected anything. Merle did not need to know this.

"That's great brother. What's her name?"

"Remy." Daryl replied and he still loved the sound of her name on his lips.

"Remy?" Merle huffed. "That's a dude's name, what's with you and these women with man names?"

It's not a dude's name, she's from New Orleans."

"I don't give a rat's ass if she's from New Jersey, the only Remy I ever knew was Remy Thibodaux in the eighth grade and he was a douche. You sure she's a girl?"

Daryl laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Merle considered this and then he smiled that Cheshire cat smile of his. "Well alright then little brother, alright."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

He texted her that night, assuming she still had his phone number. He knew it must be in the records her company kept and that's how she got it in the first place. But now he had hers too and she said to call her. He hadn't called a woman for a date in fifteen years and it was so different now.

There was Facebook and Twitter and something called Tumblr, and no one talked on the phone anymore. The last time he called a girl for a date there was a cord on the phone and he'd had to walk into the bathroom with the phone, wire and all.

It was a new world out there.

It was so hard to put himself out there and he was afraid almost to call her, even though he called her sometimes five nights a week. This was different.

He was nervous but determined to do this no matter how much fear he had. It was funny how worried he was.

Even though over the past six months they had progressed to an odd friendship where they said the dirtiest nastiest things to each other on the phone and talked about their hopes and dreams and about going to college.

This was different and he couldn't just call her so he texted her.

~ _What are you wearing?_

 _~ Sweatpants_

Then his phone rang.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hey." Her voice sounded the same as always, happy and carefree. It was now or never he knew.

"Do you want to go out Saturday?"

"Yes."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

He picked her up on Saturday night at home and Tara answered the door. She had ear buds in her ears and was bopping her head around. She knew he was Remy's date and she looked him over as he stood at the door smelling so good with a bouquet of tulips.

"Oh good man, she loves tulips." She said extending her hand. "I'm Tara."

"Hey." He took her hand. "Daryl."

She nodded her head. "Oh we know." She opened the door and let him in.

He noticed right away there was a young teenager peering out of the hallway. Tara waved her away. "Reesy go tell your Mom he's here."

The girl didn't move and Tara waved her hand at her.

"Shoo." And finally she turned and went down the hall way yelling "Mom" At the top of her lungs.

Then Tara turned to Daryl. "Kids right?"

Daryl nodded absentmindedly, Clarice was like a Minnie me of Remy with her dark hair and slight build. She must have been very young when she had her.

"So, I googled you. "Tara said with a lively cadence to her voice and a cock of her eyebrow. "Just so you know."

He cocked an eyebrow right back at her.

"Well, don't suppose I blame ya." He answered and then he turned when he heard her footsteps coming down the hall.

"Yeah, I know where you work." Tara said as Remy appeared trailed by Clarice. She had on a green dress and black doc Marten triumph boots on. She looked amazing and her hair fell on her shoulders in waves and he noticed that it was brown but with a hint of red in it.

"Hey Daryl." She smiled.

"Hey, you look great." He said handing her the flowers. "These are for you."

She accepted them and smiled. "This is my daughter Clarice."

"Hi Daryl." She waved her hand at him and he said hello to her too.

"So, I brought the bike, are you going to be ok with that dress on."

"Sure, no worries." She said heading to the kitchen to put the flowers in water, she was back in a minute and Clarice and Daryl were talking about video games with Tara when she got back.

"So I got this Rem you go have fun and whatever you do, don't stress over our anatomy exam Monday." Tara laughed.

"Pffftttt, sliding filament theory my ass." She shoulder checked Tara and hugged Clarice. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Movie night." Clarice piped up and Tara rolled her eyes.

"Titanic." Tara said. "Denise is getting pizza, we got this. Go have fun." Tara said shooing them out the door after Remy hugged Clarice goodbye.

She held out her hand for him to take in and he did as Tara called out the door.

"Remember what I said."

"Got it." Daryl called after her as they walked down the side walk.

"What did she say to you." Remy asked as they got to the bike.

"She googled me and knows where I work."

Remy laughed. "I told her you were ok, she's a nut."

"It's ok, I understand." He said handing her a helmet. "You ever ridden before?"

"Long time ago, with Clarice's father." She said.

"Ok, let's go then." He helped her put on the helmet and to get on the back of the bike. They rode for a while and she held on to him thinking over the last few months and their chance meeting in the bookstore. The odds were something else that he would be there the same time she was and she was still dumbfounded by that.

She put her arms around his waist tighter and hung on as they sped through the night.

 ** _Well this was supposed to be a one shot but ya know. Let me know what you think :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

I wanna taste love and pain  
Wanna feel pride and shame  
I don't wanna take my time  
Don't wanna waste one line -Could Have Been Me by The Struts

Daryl had told Merle to get lost for the night but now he knew that wasn't how it would go. She had a teen age daughter and he knew this woman well enough to know she wasn't going to stay out all night with him.

He wouldn't even try to talk her into it either, he was not that guy. He had a respect for working mothers because of what his own mother went through raising him and Merle alone. He supposed that was why he didn't give a rat's ass what she did for a living, that and the fact that he was one of her most frequent callers.

You had to do what you had to do for your kids, that was what his mother had always said, as she scrubbed floors to put herself through nursing school and earned her master's degree. It was his inane respect for women that had first made him so uncomfortable calling Remy that first time.

 _But he had been so lonely then and he quickly got over that shyness as soon as he heard her voice._

He remembered things she had said though, and wondered now how he never figured out she had a child. Things about setting a good example and being honest with kids. As they sat together eating dinner she told him more about her life. The things he didn't already know.

She told him about her life and growing up in New Orleans and dropping out of Tulane when she got pregnant with Clarice. That had been her first try for nursing school. He supposed that was why she always said it was never too late to go to school.

They talked about his upcoming classes and her exams that were coming up the next week. She and Tara had been studying for weeks for finals.

She told him about Mardi Gras and all of the tourist things of her home city. She missed her home, that was clear to him, but there was no one there anymore for her.

Remy said the food there was to die for and the way she described it? He wanted to visit the place now thanks to her rich descriptions.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was bringing the bike." But she was already shaking her head.

"No worries Daryl, I know you told me you rode and I know I asked you for a ride." She said grinning. "Once or twice."

Her accent was one of the most attractive things about her he thought and when she said things like that it just made it sexier.

"That's not what we were talking about that time." He said turning red from his neck to his ears.

"I'm glad you brought the bike, it's fun." She said. "I wanted that ride."

He had been taking a sip of soda when she said that and he almost choked. It was hard for him to get the upper hand with her in conversation, she was as suggestive in person as she was on the phone.

"So you've been raising her up alone?" He said trying to change the subject before he threw her right over the table and ripped her dress off.

She let him change the subject, but she also knew she had embarrassed him, which was something considering the way he was on the phone with her.

"Just me and Tara and Denise for the last five or six years now, but her Daddy was gone way before that."

"My Dad left us too, my mom worked her ass off for us, just like you do. She was a nurse, but I think you know that already."

She nodded. "I remember you telling me once."

"I give you a lot of credit, it aint easy, I know."

"Not easy but so worth it, you just met my reason for doing all the things I do. Even if some of them are questionable."

"You never owe me any kind of explanation." He said. "And thank you for letting me meet her."

"She wasn't taking no for an answer when she heard I was going out on a date. It's an infrequent event." She said. "She demanded to be there and said she hoped you were bringing me flowers. Which made my day by the way, I didn't remember telling you I liked tulips."

"You did, about four months ago, glad that made her happy, and you. I don't know where she gets that demanding side from." He grinned up at her. "Do you?"

"I got no clue Daryl." She laughed.

"Well, I do." He grinned at her. "I bet you're a good Mom."

"I try, I try so hard Daryl, they always watch you, every move. They will emulate you, what you do, they do."

"That's a lot of pressure."

Daryl was surprised and he wasn't that the conversation flowed so well between them all night, they had been at the table for two hours talking. But then he supposed that was what they did best after all, talking.

"Remy do you feel weird at all? Being here with me." He asked while they were drinking coffee after an excellent Italian meal. She had ordered Tiramisu and they were both eating it from the same plate.

"Do you?"

"Asked you first."

"Well I don't, I feel like I know you." She grinned, bringing her green eyes to meet his blue ones. "I do know you."

He nodded but she could tell he was embarrassed, just like she expected. She knew he was shy in real life and she had gotten him out of his shell on the phone. It must have taken a lot of courage for him to ask her for a date.

They finished the cake and she waited for him to say something, but he just stared at his plate as if the answers to the questions he wanted to ask her were there.

"And frankly, Daryl, I'm hoping you plan on putting your money where your mouth is." He looked up at her and she knew he had no clue what she meant or if he did he wasn't going to say a word till she did. "I can't stay out too late, because of Reesy, but can we go to your place."

"Ahh, I'll just get the check."

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading and let me know what you think xoxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this and all my work. Happy Boondock Saints day! xoxoxox Krissy**_

I wanna live better days  
Never look back and say  
Could have been me  
It could have been me. Could Have Been Me— by The Struts

He simply told her to hang on and took off like a bat out of hell on the bike. She hung on like it was nothing to her and it was more than apparent that Daryl was in a hurry now. That was the thing about him, maybe it was because he had only ever been with one other woman and not knowing where he stood with someone made him uneasy.

But he knew where he stood with her now and it was a kind of freedom. He concentrated on the feel of her against him, Samantha would never get on the bike with him and Remy had hopped right on, in a dress without batting an eye.

She was so different than anyone he had ever known before.

Her arms were snug around him and her hands were under his jacket and he thought about that too. He wanted to be with her more than just on the phone and he never thought it would ever happen.

But here he was pulling into the drive way and she was getting off the bike. She hugged him first, long and sweet, with her head on the back of his shoulder, before she got off the bike and he felt chills go up his spine and into his scalp.

Then she got off after a minute or two and he missed her against him. He reached for her hand and pulled her closer, motioning for her to get back on the bike facing him. She did and put her feet back up on the pegs.

"That's better." He said, pulling her close so that she was right against him. "This ok." He said putting his forehead to hers.

She nodded and he ran his hands up her back to her hair and it was as soft as he imagined. All of her was soft and warm, and he would sit like this all night with her. There were crickets and bullfrogs off in the distance making the night music of the forest in his back yard and the moon was high and full just behind her.

If he was a romantic guy, which he was on occasion, he couldn't have asked for a better setting to seduce someone. He didn't notice that though. He only noticed her.

"Aint done this before, last first date I was on I was seventeen." He said. "Outta practice doesn't begin to cover it."

Something inside her chest skipped over her heart. It was one thing to talk to someone on the phone and be vulnerable, quite another to lay bare what was inside of you in person. Her gut had been right about him all along.

"When was your last first kiss?" she asked but she didn't give him a chance to answer, she just pressed her lips to his soft and sweet.

"I don't remember." He said. "I hope it was just now."

"Sweet talker." She brought her hands up and into his hair, pushing it out of his face so gently. "You know what happens when you start talking a sweet to me. I'm a sure thing."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

If he could have Daryl would have pinned her against every flat surface in the house, but they didn't have time. He settled for the wall across from the front door, and he barely shut the door before he had her backed up across the room.

He was all roaming hands and wet lips all over her neck and he had her hands up over her head. She could feel the hard planes of his body against hers and he was amazing. He totally surrounded her and she felt so small, but unafraid.

"Are you ok?" He said in between kisses back up to her lips again, and he was the kind of kisser that could curl your toes. They were not easy to come by and Remy knew it. "I'm not trying to be rough with you."

Remy nodded to let him know she was ok. "I'm fine."

He dragged his lips back up to hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth again. He kissed her like he was trying to eat her alive, as if he was on death row and she was his last meal. Remy had never been kissed quite like that before and she cocked her foot out to pull him closer by his leg.

He brought his lips to her ear, still holding her hands against the wall. "I want you in my bed." He growled catching her earlobe between his teeth. Then he stopped and looked at her and she nodded. "Come on."

He took her by the hand and led her down the hall.

"Where's your brother." She asked as he opened the door to his room.

"He's out." He said pulling her close and reaching for the ties on the dress she wore. He had thrown off his jacket when they came inside and now she reached for his shirt to unbutton it. "He won't be back."

He walked backwards pulling her along towards the bed.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing Remy." He said as they crawled onto the bed and both rose up on their knees. She worked on the buttons of his shirt until it was open.

"Me either." She said working it off his shoulders. "I wanna see you again too."

He pulled at the strings of her dress and finally got it open and his eyes went right to the lacy bra she wore. It was black and against her creamy skin it was making him dizzy to look at her.

"Jesus." He said looking at her with the moon light streaming in the window. "You're beautiful."

She let the dress drop on the bed behind her and went for the buckle on his pants. He kicked off his boots and pulled his pants off leaving his boxers on. The immediately got back to her, Remy leaned down to reach for her boot laces.

"No, leave em on." He said easing her down on the bed and climbing on top of her. She sighed at the weight of him on top of her and let her legs fall apart. He already had his hands on her ribs and was working them up her sides.

Daryl was constantly touching her, he hadn't had his hands off of her since the driveway, either with his hands or his lips he was in contact with her body. He was pushing onto her and his hands were on her breasts and it was making her crazy. She pushed up against him trying to get him closer and she could feel his dick against her hard as concrete.

She let out a groan of pleasure and tried to maneuver him closer to where she needed him, there was no turning back for either of them.

"Been a long time Remy?" He said in between kissing and licking her neck with purpose and intent. The hair was standing up on her skin and she was breaking out in goose bumps. Everywhere he touched her made her skin tingle and her breath catch in her throat.

"No time, I've been busy, you know." She answered pulling him down to kiss him.

"Me too. A real long time." He said. "But we're gonna make up for that right now."

He rolled them over before she knew what happened and now she was on top of him. This was going to be like running a marathon, she could tell and she was already sweating.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were intense." She said running her hands over his chest and adjusting herself before she fell over.

She sat up straight and stretched her whole back out making sure to push down against him. A moan escaped his lips and he didn't even care, but it felt _too good._

 _He needed to slow her down or this was going to end badly._

"Take it off." He nodded up to her bra and she reached behind her unhooking it and dropping it on his face.

She smiled down at him and reached between them and he groaned at the feel of her hand on his dick. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he gasped out _fuck._

"Oh, now you're gonna get it." He said rolling her back over so that he was back on top of her.

"You like tossing me around don't ya?"

He took ahold of her arms and held them down over her head. "I do and you'll like it too."

He kissed down her arms and over her neck down towards her breasts followed by his hand, which reached its destination first. She was so soft and he hadn't felt a woman in such a long time. He loved the way she felt, and her skin against his.

He had forgotten just how soft a woman could be.

Daryl was sorry they didn't have more time, but he would be damned if there wasn't going to be a next time. He had been fantasizing and dreaming about her for months and having her here was everything. Already he knew he would want and need more, like a heroin addict looking for their next fix before they even came down off the high.

She let out a hiss when he touched her with the palm of his hand.

"Fuck." She breathed out, because now her breathing was starting to escalate and he was reacting to that in kind. His dick felt like he could lift a house with it, which was what always happened when he heard her voice.

He brought his lips down on her other breast teasing her with wet kisses and his tongue all over her other nipple and Remy's legs started moving all over the place. She let out a groan and she gripped the sheets in her fists on either side of her. She dug her boots into the bottom of the mattress, trying to get closer to him but he wasn't letting her yet.

He licked once, twice then again, watching her reaction and her back arch off the bed. Then he sucked softly as she screamed out loud and blew hot air across her.

She was on fire and in a fever, the sweat dripping down the back of her neck and she screamed until he stopped. He hadn't ever heard her scream that loud before, since both of them always had to worry about waking other people up when they were on the phone.

This was a welcome indulgence.

"Oh, oh sorry, Daryl." She said, catching her breath and running her hand through her hair.

"Don't be sorry." He said kissing down her stomach. "You're making me feel like a rock star."

"Then fuck me rock star." She panted out and he looked up at her with a wolf's grin.

"Not yet." He brought his hands down to her thighs and rubbed them spreading her legs apart. "Think I wanna hear you scream again."

He reached his hand up to place on her stomach and laid hot wet kisses along her thigh, Remy was simmering like a pot of water on a stove and at an alarming pace for her. His kisses making their way lower and lower until she was sure she would boil over.

"Now don't move." He whispered and then his mouth was on her, he slid his hand off of her stomach and placed it on the ankle of her boot. The thought of those boots wrapped around his waist later made his dick jump.

But first. He concentrated on searching out what he wanted right now. Which was her complete and total surrender, body and soul.

"You don't have to…"

"Oh." He said without looking up. "I want to."

Then his mouth and lips were back on her and she let out a moan that went right through him. It vibrated through his body from his head to his toes and he was love drunk from it. Then her hands were in his hair gripping rougher than she meant to.

Remy let go and he reached up and put her hand back. "Feels good. "He said. "Keep doin it."

He brought his hand back down and slid a finger inside her and she moaned out loud, deep from her throat. He didn't suppress his own moan when he slid another finger inside her because she felt incredible. She was warm and slippery to his touch and he wanted so much more. He kept her just at the edge between his fingers and his mouth just like he made her do on the phone all the time.

She had stopped complaining about that after the first time. She just closed her eyes and let her head fall back and her hand grip his hair. The pay-off was worth all of the teasing he did.

Daryl still kept one hand on her boot, there was just something sexy about it and before long he could tell from the sighs and little sounds she was making that she was close.

He didn't stop until she was screaming louder than she did before, expelling a string of curses and his name on her lips. He waited until she stopped moving and her breathing was slowed and raised his head up. He still had his hand on her boot.

"Love when you say my name. "He grinned up as he came up towards her. "Ya ready?"

She pulled at the waistband of his boxers. "I'm ready, come on you fucking tease."

"And I love that you're just as mouthy in real life as the phone." He laughed and kicked the boxers off the rest of the way.

She pulled him down against her and wrapped her legs around his back and he sunk into her with an ummmph. The feeling was overwhelming to him, and almost like seeing stars because she was tight around him and those boots felt god damn good on his back.

"And you lied about being out of practice." She laughed.

"That's all you.' He breathed out as he was finding a slow steady rhythm. "Aint been with anyone but you."

She looked up at him with a serious expression on her face. "Me either."

He leaned down and kissed her hard, taking total control of everything. He ran both hands through her hair and looked into her eyes.

"Next time we'll have more time." He said. "Lots more time."

He kissed down her neck and flipped them over again and she was back on top. She rocked her hips against his eliciting an animalistic noise out of him as his hands came up around her hips.

"Oh, fuck me." He ground his hips into hers and let his eyes close and his head fall back. "Fuck me Remy."

She leaned down and kissed him while moving her hips around until he was sweating like she was.

"I love it Daryl.' She breathed out. "I want your dick, give it to me."

She moved back and forth resting her hands on his chest.

"Give it to me, I want it, I want it." She moaned leaning down and kissing him quickly, he chased her lips with his, but she was away from him too fast. He let out a frustrated growl and she wiped his hair out of his face.

"God dammit Remy."

She smiled down at him with an evil grin. "Do it." She groaned. "Do it."

"Fuck me." He met her thrust for thrust, still holding her hips and trying to reach his head up to kiss her.

"Do it." She sighed. "Give it to me, please I want it."

"Kiss me." He brought his head up as far as possible. "Remy, kiss me."

She leaned back down and kissed him and she could feel him let go all at once under her. His eyes were wide and blue, staring into hers, hypnotizing and she couldn't look away. He held her hips tight and rode it out, screaming her name.

Daryl pulled her down against him and they were both covered in sweat.

"Jesus Remy, that's some first date."


	6. Chapter 6

"She's named after Clarice Starling." Remy told him while they were both laying on their stomachs on his bed drinking a soda later on. It was almost time for him to take her home, but they were spending the last few minutes talking. Daryl couldn't get enough of talking to her, now that it was in person and not on the phone and he felt like he had won the megabucks lottery. "I was so afraid, my father was gone, my mother wasn't well."

If Daryl had his way he would be seeing her again, and often. He hoped to hell she felt the same way, if this wasn't to her what it was to him, he didn't know what he would do. He could love her, he really could. He had already been half in love with her for months.

"I figured that." He smiled over at her. "It's a pretty name and you did so good with her." He said to her.

"I had her so young and like I told you, she was so small, I didn't even know what to do." She said. "Tara helped me so much."

"And her father really doesn't see her?"

"No, he's been out of the picture for a long time."

"His loss, and I don't get that." Daryl had always wanted children, but Samantha didn't. That was one of the things that propelled them towards the divorce. That and her cheating on him, of course.

"He's addicted to heroin." Remy replied. "His life is ruled by the dope."

Daryl ran his hand over her back and watched as goosebumps broke out on her back and along her spine. He knew she had a hard life and he longed to make it easier for her.

"I never wanted to even try drugs, you know?" He said to her. "I don't even like to drink much."

"I'm glad, because I spent too many years dealing with that, I can't ever do that again."

He reached over and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I wanna see you again, Remy." He said and she reached for him as she nodded her head.

"I'd like that Daryl, I really would."

He leaned over and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over on top of her.

"Thought we had to go?' He smiled down at her and kissed her.

"We have a few minutes…" Her voice trailed off as she felt his hands traveling over her ribs and she totally gave into the feeling. Remy was happier than she had been in a long time and she was going to let herself be happy and not worry about every little thing. Her life was a series of worries and for once it felt good to have fun.

They spent another hour together laughing and making love before it was time for him to bring her home.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Clarice!" Tara said from the hall way when she saw the girl peering out the window. "Come away from there."

"He's kissing her Tara." She turned back at Tara with shining eyes. "It's a movie kiss."

Tara leaned down close to Clarice's ear and whispered. "I'll help you catch him, Clarice."

"Stop that Tara." She shuddered. "You scare the piss out of me every time you do that."

Tara was like a second mother to Clarice and a big sister, or a crazy Aunt that always simultaneously had your back and egged you on to trouble.

"You stop spying." Tara said as she also peered out the window, watching them. Then she turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen.

"Tara it's like Sleepless in Seattle and The Notebook all in one." Clarice called from the window.

"Get over here." Tara called to her. "Now."

333333333333333333333333333333

"Thought you had a date last night, and I wasn't to come home?" Merle said as he sat down in his chair in the living room after Daryl had gotten back from bringing Remy home.

"She was here."

"Oh, ok, she bolted on ya?" Merle said, but he wasn't making fun, he was actually sad. He had hoped Daryl was getting over his divorce and finally getting out there again. Secretly he hoped he would even get laid, god knows he needed it. "Sorry brother."

Daryl shrugged, he was never the kiss and tell type. "I might see her again."

"Oh." Merle said. "Good, I'm glad."

Daryl got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey brother." Merle said. "Where did you say you met her? School?"

"The bookstore." It wasn't a lie, but he had a feeling Merle wasn't letting this one go.

"When can I meet her?" Merle asked.

"I don't know, I don't know how its going to go, she has a kid, she goes to school and works."

"She the one you been talking on the phone to?" Merle decided to ask, he had never heard Daryl, but he went through his phone, afraid he was talking to Samantha.

Daryl's head swung artound and his face burned red hot.

"Relax, bro, I just went through your phone is all…"

"What the fuck Merle!"

"Hey, hey, I thought you was calling Samantha, you've been…happy."

Daryl nodded, that was true, he was over the moon about her. Had been for a while.

"I'm happy for you brother, you deserve it."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tara busted in Remy's room after Clarice fell asleep and got into bed with her. She laid her head on the pillow next to her like they used to do when they were kids. She squirmed around until she was comfortable and rolled over towards her best friend. They met each other's eyes and found, as they always did. Total acceptance from another human being. They were both each other's constant in life and they had been through so much together. Their various doomed and failed relationships and their parent's deaths, and the joy of raising Clarice together.

They could have been fifteen right now, having a sleepover, instead of two grown women who had been through hell and back together, the best and worst of times.

"Ok spill it." Tara said giggling like they were fifteen again.

"Tara." She exclaimed sitting up. "There's nothing to tell, we went to dinner at Portofino and..."

"I know you slept with him." Tara grinned. "It's written all over your face."

Remy laughed and she actually felt the color rise in her cheeks just thinking about him. It was an understatement to say she had slept with him. It was so much more, it was romance and passion and physical and all of the things she wanted in life.

"Tell me." Tara pleaded. "Was he good?" Tara giggled to her friend and she looked at her. "He was, wasn't he? You look dam happy right now."

Remy nodded. "I can still feel his hands all over me."

"Fuck yes! Are you going to see him again?" Tara asked.

"I hope so." She replied. "We both want to."

Tara shoulder bumped her. "So it was better than on the phone?"

Remy giggled. "What a messed up way to meet someone."

"And throwing beads off a balcony during Mardi Gras at her yelling 'show me something' isn't messed up." That was how Tara had met Denise, all those years ago. Denise had flashed her and Tara was down the stairs of the hotel whose balcony they were standing on faster than the speed of sound.

Remy had chased after her with Clarice in her arms and watched as Tara and Denise met for the first time on Bourbon St. during a Mardi Gras parade.

Tara and Denise were together ever since then, and Denise had accepted Remy and Clarice into her heart 100%, they were a family and Clarice was thriving.

"Hey it worked for ya." Remy said laughing.

They erupted in laughter, just like they always did when they were together. They had been friends all their lives and had brought each other through the best and the worst of times.

"We are crazy, Tara."

Tara reached down and turned on Remy's CD player and Beusoleil, one of their favorite Cajun bands came on.

"All around the bayou for a thousand miles the zydeco sound is all around…" Tara started and Remy joined in. "You drop what you're doing and you come on along..."

The words resounding through the room.

'Hot Zydeco is getting hotter,  
Creole people shouting about the high water,  
Bend well getting mighty wet  
Can't cool the blood that's a'boiling in the bayou."

They laid there and sang the words to a song they had known all of their lives, first in English and then in French. It made them a little homesick, to listen to that music, but happy too at the same time. It had been a long time since they were pounding the streets of the French Quarter and Faubourg Marigny, the streets of their childhood. The music and the sounds were as real in their heads as if they were really there.

Tout partout au ras du bayou,  
La mousse-lá balance dans les gros chênes verts  
Cocodries dormir en cyprière  
Fifollet danser en cimitière.

"We should plan a trip for Clarice." Tara said. 'She's never seen it, and I know she wants to."

 ** _A/N: The words are to a song called Zydeco Gris Gris which is sung in english and creole French, by a band I adore called_** ** _Beausoleil. I also recommend Zachary Richard if you are inclined to listen to cajun music. So sorry my updates are so sporadic, that is going to change. Xoxoxox I love you all Krissy_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Special thanks to Magenta's Nightmare for reading every bit of writing I send her before it is posted. I love you xoxoxox**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_

Daryl sat out on the deck in the back of the house the next day with his sketch pad. It was early morning and his most favorite time of the day. No one was up and the world was quiet, he sketched a lot at this time of day, before things got too busy.

He was making another sketch of Remy; this time he knew exactly what she looked like. Although his other sketches weren't too far off from the way she had described herself. This one was spot on though, he captured the perfect curve of her neck and the dimple on her chin.

He got her eyes just right now and drew them bright and happy, the way they were when she was laughing, because now he knew the music of her laugh and saw it on her face.

Daryl knew that the music that was her laugh was something he needed so desperately now, like he needed air. She was everything he thought she would be and more.

He sipped his coffee and thought about her, he wanted to call her and see her again. He would love to see her right now if he could. Daryl couldn't stop thinking about her, but he felt like it would be pushy. He also knew he was being ridiculous, but he hadn't been out in the dating scene in so very long.

He hoped she was thinking of him too. Last night had been the best night of his life and the best first date ever. _His last first kiss? He sure hoped so._

Daryl was letting her in even more now that they had met, much more than before and it was a little scary. Samantha had broken his heart into pieces and walked away without so much as a glance backwards. But he knew Remy wasn't like that, her current profession aside, because that was the job. Daryl knew that if they were in a relationship, he knew she would never cheat.

Were they in a relationship now? He didn't even know, or how to ask her.

He hoped they were; he didn't want anyone but her.

Samantha had become bored with him, and with their life. It turned out that they were so incompatible and wanted such different things, but he would have stayed with her. He took the wedding vows seriously and was shattered that she didn't.

Remy was an honest and real person, she had been hurt in life too, he knew. He could see it when he looked into her eyes for the first time.

He would never hurt her and he hoped she would let him try and make her happy, for the rest of his life. He was in love with her, had been for months and now that they had met. He was in so deep and he knew it and he didn't want to stop.

Soon Merle joined him out on the deck and looked down at the sketch Daryl was doing. He couldn't deny his brother had talent and that girl was beautiful.

"You should call her." Merle said behind him and Daryl turned to him. He hadn't known Merle was behind him. He was a stealthy bastard when he wanted to be.

Calling her was never the problem, Daryl thought to himself. He never worried the way he was starting to now.

"Seriously brother, she's a looker." Merle remarked with a whistle. "How about I call up Andrea Harrison and you call your girl and we can all go out tonight?"

His girl, he liked the sound of that.

"Come on, I wanna meet her." Merle said. "And you should show her these sketches."

Daryl shrugged, he had nothing to lose really and he reached for his phone.

/

Tara answered Remy's cell phone because she was walking by it and she laughed when she saw Daryl's name and a little heart emoji next to it on the screen. Remy had taken Clarice to spend the night at her friend's house and had forgotten her phone. She was one woman who was always forgetting her phone, while most people had them in their back pockets, Remy always left hers home or in the car.

Maybe because she made her living on the phone and wanted so peace from it in the car.

It was fair and square that Tara was answering it now and she didn't feel guilty at all.

"Hello."

It wasn't her, he knew her voice very well, it had to be one of her roommates because the voice was too old to be her daughter. He was pretty sure it was Tara, she had a bright sweet voice that always sounded like she was up to shenanigans. He really liked Tara.

"Hello, is Remy there?" He asked.

"She's dropping Clarice off at a friend's, Daryl. This is Tara."

"Hey, Tara how are you."

"Great hun, I'm glad you called her. It shows good character that you called her the day after." Tara laughed into the phone.

 _The day after what? He wondered, but he knew. Tara had probably gotten a blow by blow review; he knew how women were._

"Are you calling to ask her out again, because she's free tonight, Clarice has a sleepover."

He was surprised by her friend's candor and he tried to figure out what to say so that he wouldn't sound like an idiot. He needn't have worried because Tara was taking over the whole conversation. He didn't know her well, but this was typical Tara.

"Do you really like her? Because If you don't…" Tara started to ask.

"I do, a lot." He answered and then he realized that Tara had to know how they met and he blushed crimson and felt his body heat rise in embarrassment. Not only would she know her called Remy and beat off over the phone with her, she probably knew every detail from their first date and how he could not keep his hands off of her.

"Good, because she really likes you. Where are you taking her tonight?"

"Movies?"

"Excellent, what time should I tell her to be ready?"

"Maybe she doesn't wanna go Tara." He said and Tara laughed out loud.

Tara laughed then a huge belly laugh that came flying through the phone at him.

"Oh trust me, she does. I'll have her call you and Daryl?"

"Yes." He answered, almost worried at what Tara was going to say. She seemed to be a shoot from the hip person and you would never know what was going to come out of her mouth.

"The kid is sleeping over her friends. So you won't have to bring her home early with her underwear in a paper bag tonight." She said laughing.

/

He did call her back and she did agree to go out with him again. Tara sufficiently harassed her as she was getting ready and made her throw some clothes in a backpack because as Tara said. "We both know you aren't coming home tonight and don't you want your toothbrush at least." Then she called Daryl her "Boo thang." And Remy spit out the soda she was drinking.

"You are insane; you know that?" Remy said to her.

"I'm aware." Tara said. "I accept it and so do you and Denise, you know you love it."

Remy laughed as she shoved clothes into the back pack, her tooth brush and some other things she might need.

"You really think this is a good idea, two nights in a row?" Remy asked quietly.

"Hey." Tara said all kidding out of her voice. "It's about time."


	8. Chapter 8

"So how did you all meet again." Merle said to Remy as he and Andrea sat down opposite from her and Daryl at the diner they went to after the movie that night. Remy blushed, but remained impassive, and Daryl tried to avoid the whole question. But Merle wasn't having it.

He had asked Daryl a million times and he had said it was none of his business, so he figured he'd go to the source. Remy seemed to enjoy talking to him and she didn't seem bothered, which sometimes people were. Merle just didn't pull any punches that was all and she seemed to understand that. He respected her for that.

Andrea rolled her eyes, but as an older sister, she knew what he was doing. If they were on a double date with Amy and Zack, she would be doing the same thing. In fact, she did, the last time he came to pick her sister up from work. She and Amy both worked at the same law office and Amy rented the garage apartment from Andrea that was on her property.

They could be together, yet not up in each other's business all the time. Merle was learning still after Daryl being away for so long. He was still over protective and felt the need to ask questions that maybe Daryl wouldn't ask.

He didn't want to see him wreaked by another woman. So far this one seemed ok to him though thank the good lord above.

"School." Daryl answered too quickly and Merle eyed her like he wasn't buying it. She didn't waver a bit, she was cool as a cucumber and again Merle was impressed. Still, he didn't buy that one bit. But he let it pass, his brother was happy, for the first time in forever and frankly he didn't care if he was paying her. This new happy Daryl was way better than the dark and brooding Daryl that had been there lately.

His ex-wife had taken his heart and stomped on it, but right now there was no trace of that haunted look he carried for such a long time. Merle loved his brother, and if this girl made him happy, she was alright in his book.

But, that didn't mean he wouldn't give her just a little bit of a hard time. She had the cutest accent, it was warm and liquid, like the cognac she was named after.

"And you have a child?" Merle asked.

"Yes, a girl. Clarice." Remy replied.

Merle smiled at that. "Oh that's a great name." He said. "I watch 'Silence of the Lambs' every time it's on, don't I sugar?" He said to Andrea and she nodded.

"And 'Jaws' and 'A Few Good Men' and 'A Perfect Storm'," Andrea said.

"That movie makes me cry." Remy said.

"Jaws?" Merle laughed and she shook her head laughing too. "Great name, honey really."

"She loves it, my roommate teases her all the time." She replied.

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen." Remy replied.

"She with your roommate tonight." Merle asked, looking directly at her and enjoying the banter with her. She was a little spitfire.

"Actually she's at her friend's house for a sleepover."

"Nursing school?" Merle asked.

Remy nodded. "I graduate in June."

"That's great our Mom was a nurse, I'm sure Daryl told ya." And she nodded.

"I would have loved to have her as an instructor. Daryl said she was awesome."

Indeed, she was, Jenny Dixon was one of a kind, but he wasn't done just yet.

"Merle leaned closer. "What do you do for work?"

"I talk dirty on the phone to men." She said without missing a beat and Merle laughed, it was obvious he didn't believe her and the joke was on him.

"No really darlin." He said. "What do you do for work, I'm just askin?"

"I work as a nurse's aide at an assisted living one or two days a week and talk dirty on the phone to men at night and sometimes women."

Merle looked at her and then at his brother, neither of them blinked. He didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"Daryl said you're from New Orleans?" Andrea asked, trying to change the subject. "I've always wanted to go there."

"It's a lot of fun, no place like it in the world." She answered. "Tara met Denise and followed her here and Clarice and I followed soon after."

"We talked about taking a trip there sometime." Daryl said more to Andrea then to Merle.

"I would love to show you all my sweet city." Remy answered, unable to hide her excitement or her accent. Merle watched the way Daryl looked at her and hung on her every word. He was in love with her and Merle just hoped she returned his feelings. Daryl wouldn't make it through another breakup.

"You got a dude's name darlin." Merle said and she smiled at him.

"My daddy liked to drink."

"Remy Martin, huh." Merle said smiling. "You got a brother named vodka?"

"Jameson." She laughed. "He still lives there, plays the sax in a band at a local bar right in the Faubourg Marigny, he won't ever leave."

Daryl took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Remy was not a romantic woman, being involved with Clarice's father had taken all of that away from her. But it was coming back, this man on his motorcycle had made her a believer again.

"You're baby Daddy there." Merle asked, giving no fucks about what was proper, and Daryl glared at him. Remy got it though and she had no trouble answering him. "You divorced."

"He is still there as far as I know. "Remy said. "He's a musician, got kicked out of my brother's band, he has a drug problem. We were never married."

"So he doesn't see her?" Andrea frowned.

"Not in a long time." Remy replied.

"That's a shame honey." Merle said and Remy knew he really meant it.

"Are you done now?" Daryl said, looking over at Merle.

"For now." He grinned. "Sorry sugar, but I haven't seen him smile in a long time and then you show up and he's grinning ear to ear."

"He makes me smile too Merle." Remy said and Merle raised his coffee cup to her.

"That's alright by me."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After the diner they went for a long ride on the bike. It was just cool enough that they needed jackets and she held him tight both for safety and for warmth. When he stopped at traffic lights he reached back and touched her leg, she had worn another dress and the Doc Marten's. She got braver and slipped her hands into his jacket to touch his back and sides.

When she did that he leaned back against her and groaned. They were so comfortable with each other already. This was date two, they had already slept together and he was thinking about a future together. He turned down the street that led to his house.

Merle was going to Andrea's for the night and Daryl couldn't help but be excited to have her for the entire night this time.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Smut for smuts sake LOL. xoxoxox Krissy**_

Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman, she been doin' to me  
Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman been doin' to me

Can't You See by Marshall Tucker

Daryl opened the door to her and switched on the lights. The house was quiet except the ticking of the clock on the wall. Usually he didn't like to be home alone, but this was different. He switched on the stereo and Marshall Tucker came on. Merle must have been listening to the country station, he switched the station and put on something a little more current.

The Red Hot Chili Peppers, 'Soul to Squeeze' came on as he led her towards the kitchen.

"I love this song." Remy remarked.

Oh, so polite indeed  
Well I got everything I need.  
Oh make my days a breeze  
And take away my self destruction.

It's bitter baby,  
And it's very sweet.  
I'm on a rollercoaster,  
but I'm on my feet.  
Take me to the river,  
Let me on your shore.  
I'll be coming back baby,  
I'll be coming back for more.

They were finally alone, he had been thinking about this all day, and all of the time since their first date. He completely understood why she wouldn't stay over the other night because of Clarice, but now that wasn't necessary and he was like a little kid on Christmas day.

Daryl couldn't wait to open his present, nice and slow.

He had told her about the sketches and she wanted to see them, so he led her through the kitchen and grabbed the sketch book off the table. It was late, but they wanted to sit outside, so he grabbed them each a beer and they went outside through the French doors.

They sat together on a lounge chair and looked out over the back yard. The house backed up to woods and there wasn't a neighbor's house in sight. The sky was clear, and the stars and moon above them. He opened the sketch book and took a sip of his beer as she looked at his drawings.

Some of them were of her face and some were of her face and entire body. There were a few others, of Merle and landscapes, and she was stunned at his talent.

"How long have you been drawing me?" She said looking over at him. "These are so beautiful."

"I drew the first one in between our first and second phone call." He explained.

"But you didn't know what I looked like?" Remy said.

"I drew you the way it sounded like you'd look."

Remy smiled at his words, they were the words of an artist. She continued looking through the book, still so staggered by his talent. There were pictures of her that were clearly done after they had met in the bookstore, which wasn't so long ago.

"I'm amazed at your talent." She said looking over at him. Daryl slid his hand over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"You, are a great inspiration." He said with his face in her hair and he took a deep breath. She smelled like sunshine and moonlight and he still couldn't believe she was here and real. Not just a voice on the phone.

He separated from her before things got out of control, they had all night and he didn't want to rush a thing.

"I'll get us another drink." He said getting up and taking the book when she was done.

"You don't have to get me drunk Daryl, you already know I'm a sure thing." She laughed.

"Remy." He grinned. "I know for a fact that you aren't a sure thing, no matter what you say about yourself. That's the job, I get that." He kissed her forehead and brought the book back in the house.

It was warm out and they talked for a long time into the night. The lights switched on automatically and now they could see each other even clearer. She didn't need to go home early to be a good example to her daughter and Merle wasn't coming home. He sat back on the lounge chair with the big fluffy cushion and she sat back with her back against him. He put his arms around her and was so amazed at how good she felt in his arms.

"Clarice told Tara that you're hot." She giggled into his arm. "She loves the bike and your hair."

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you're ok." She said breaking into a wide grin and trying not to laugh.

"I think you're ok too." He said.

Remy turned around and faced him, he took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"You are so ok." He said and kissed her softly. She kissed him back without hesitation and wound her fingers into his hair. She felt his tongue sweep over her lips and she moaned out loud, allowing him access to her mouth.

She turned again so that she could climb onto his lap better and she could feel his dick straining in his jeans. Remy squeezed his thighs with hers and he brought his hands down over her hips.

"Fuck Remy." He sighed out as she leaned down and kissed him dirty.

They had all night, there was no way he was tapping out now. He had to get her off of him before he came in his pants. He could feel her against him, she had another dress on and he was convinced she did it on purpose now. It felt so good, too good.

"Wait." He said.

Daryl laid her down on the cushion of the chair and looked down at her, her hair was all around her. The stars and the moonlight making her green eyes sparkle as she smiled up at him. He laid down next to her and kissed her sweetly.

"Thanks for tonight, I know he's…well he's Merle."

"He's worried about you, I get that." She kissed him back. "I'll answer any questions he has."

"Doubt he's gonna have any more since you told him what you do."

"He asked." She laughed.

"I think you blew his mind." He said, pushing her hair out of her face. "There's a lot of that going around though."

She moved closer to him and reached for the hem of his shirt and started pulling it over his head as she kissed him again.

"We doing this out here?" He asked and she broke into a wide grin, tossing his shirt on the deck with a giggle. "With all the lights on?" And she nodded brightly. He reached over to kiss her again. "Well alright." He reached for his boots and quickly untied them and pulled them off.

He settled back down on his side so she could lay flat in the chair.

"Next I wanna do it in that hammock out there." She pointed towards the hammock Merle had tied between two trees off to the side of the house.

"You're something else." He said looking down at her.

Daryl reached over and touched her hip, sliding his hand under the flowing top she had on. His fingers made contact with her skin and she sighed out loud, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

His hand crept up over her stomach and further and he kissed her again as his fingers found her breast. Remy kicked off her boots and let them drop on the deck.

"I can't get enough of you." He murmured against her neck, she could feel his breath, hot against her skin and then he kissed her there.

"It's mutual." She said pulling her shirt off and revealing a lacy red bra, she watched as his eyes grew dark looking at her. "I think you're the one for me." She reached down and unbuckled his pants and the sound excited her, her hands running over the front of his pants made him crazy.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be Remy." He sighed, running his hand over the lace of her bra and sliding his fingers inside. "For as long as you want me to be."

Remy ran her hands over his stomach and up his chest as his head dipped down and his lips found her nipple through the thin layer of lace. He slid his tongue over the material until it was wet, then blew hot air across the spot.

She let out a hiss and arched her back as his hands unzipped her skirt and slid it off her hips where it ended up on the bottom of the chair they were on. His lips never left her breast, and then he was unhooking the front clasp her bra and gazing down at her.

"You're the one." She sighed, and reached down to try and get his pants off. "It's going to be a long time."

"You mean that." He said, pulling his pants down where they joined her skirt at the foot of the lounge chair. He crawled over her so that he could be between her legs and looked down at her. She nodded and he kissed her again.

"We're going to have a great love affair and it's going to last forever." She said pulling him down close to her, her legs fell apart and he settled between them.

Daryl dug his hands into her hair and kissed her sweetly, sliding his tongue across her lips until she allowed him access. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she moaned out loud, pushing her pelvis into his.

His kisses were sloppy and sweet all teeth and tongue along her neck and she gave herself totally over to him and he knew it.

"I love you, I know it's so soon, but I do. I really do." He said, kissing his way down her neck and back to her breast. His hand crept down to her underwear and tugged on the waistband, pulling them down her thighs and off. Then his fingers slid down further, finding her wet and ready for him. "Fuck, Remy." He moaned against her breast and continued further.

"I love you too, you're the one." She moaned as he slid a finger inside her. It wasn't going to take long; she was halfway there already, he always had this effect on her. "Fuck, don't stop."

"I won't, I promise." He groaned, pushing her legs apart further and bringing his fingers over her soft flesh. "I got you." He whispered into her ear, then kissing down her neck, hot and wet and finally sucking at her collar bone.

"Oh, fuck yes." She moaned, as his lips made their way down to her nipple again, this time sucking deep and harder than before. His fingers continued in and out of her, and he turned up the heat, making slow circles around her clit until she was writhing under him. "Fuck yes."

Remy felt the fire building and she was unable to contain the feeling that was spreading through her body. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and her breathing was coming out in gasps, all the while he didn't stop.

"That's my girl, cum for me." He crooned still licking her nipple and he could see the pink flush coming over her skin and goose bumps erupting along her chest, just a little bit longer and he would feel her exploding all over him.

"Daryl." She screamed his name and it echoed all around them in the darkness as she clung to him, then she was pulling him closer and yanking his boxers down. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him inside her.

"Fuck." He moaned, as he felt her all around him and so warm. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted her, she was all he could think about now that they had met and he was well and truly in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a short update on this one. I have chapters on deck for my other Wips too. Probably this weekend they will all get posted. Thank you for reading and hanging in with me with this writer's block. It's a bitch. xxxxx Krissy**

Merle showed up too early the next day and Daryl and Remy were still asleep, even though the sun was full up in the sky. They had stayed up late on the deck and finally came inside late and collapsed into the bed together around three am.

They woke up to the sound of Merle and Andrea cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Remy felt so warm in his arms and safe, a feeling she wasn't used to at all. She had slept like a baby the night before, without a care in the world.

Daryl's arms and one leg were around Remy and he made no move to move, in fact he pulled her close against him. He breathed in her scent as he ran his nose through her hair. He tried not to wake her but she felt him nuzzling her and her eyes opened slowly, as a grin spread over her face.

She was awake now and giggled as his hands made their way over her stomach and he pulled her ass against his dick. She moved away slightly, even though the feel of his morning wood sent fireworks through her entire being.

"Where you going?" He murmured into her ear.

"Merle's out there." She said. "Right out there."

"So." He kissed the back of her neck and snaked his hands up towards her breasts. Soon he was pulling her head back for better access to her neck, sucking softly on her skin there. Daryl didn't really give a girl a choice at all and she knew as his lips slid over the skin of her neck that she wouldn't say no to him.

Daryl licked her neck and swirled his tongue over her skin in a way that made other parts of her stand up and take notice. She felt her heart rate building and the breath come out of her chest in light gasps already.

Remy allowed him to do his evil deeds, because she was weak for him now, in love and wanting him all of the time.

"You're the devil." She whispered.

"I am." He pulled her closer bringing his hands under his old t-shirt he had given her to wear the night before. He had stared at her a long time when she first put it on, the shirt came down just over her thighs and he had never seen something so lovely as her. Daryl would sketch her like that, in his old shirt, after he reluctantly brought her home. But that was later, much later, he still had her now in his arms.

Already he didn't want to let her go but he knew she had to be home that afternoon for Clarice. He had never dated anyone with a child before, but he knew he was going to have to share her. That was ok, he knew they were going to make it work, he could feel it in his bones. _She was his last first kiss._

Remy sighed as he touched her breasts just right, as if he could read her mind and know her every desire and she just melted against him. "We can be quiet, right sweetheart." Daryl crooned into her ear.

Remy just smiled and allowed him to turn her around until she was on her back. He quickly dispatched with the t-shirt and her panties and looked down at her. She was amazing was the last thought through his mind as he dipped his head to lick her skin right between her breasts.

She started to object again and he shushed her with his lips in a scorching kiss, dirty, with lots of tongue and full of promises. "Shhhhhh." He smiled against her skin as his hands slipped between her legs, urging them apart. He found her wet and warm and groaned out loud as his lips found her nipple. "That's so nice."

Remy had found out he was an artist with his hands and mouth and his fingers made quick work to get her where he wanted her to be. She sighed softly as he pushed a finger inside her and then another, her legs spread wider as she gave herself over to him completely.

Daryl grinned as she yielded to his touch, relinquishing control to him, to his hands and mouth, and no longer caring that they weren't alone in the house.

"That's my girl." He said quietly, sucking her nipple and sliding his fingers deliciously over her clit until she was panting and shaking.

Daryl brought his lips to her ear, by way of her neck, biting along the way, never stopping his fingers. Remy could feel the heat and pressure building inside of her, there was something so sexy about having to be quiet and she was getting off on it.

Her heart was beating out of her chest and she pushed herself against his hand desperately, wanting it like she had never wanted anything before.

It was a struggle to keep quiet but they didn't make a sound even as her body was careening towards oblivion like a train that had jumped the tracks. He made her this way, with every kiss and every touch. This was a new thing for her, losing control and feeling the rush of excitement.

Remy could feel his dick against her leg and it was hard as a rock, she reached for it, enjoying his reaction and struggle to keep quiet.

Then she felt his hot breath in her ear. "You wanna cum?" His words made the hair on her neck standup and her blood boil inside of her entire body.

All she could do is nod her head as he sucked on her ear and zeroed in his attention with his fingers. It didn't take long and although she didn't make a sound, he knew. He could tell by her ragged breathing and the way her body thrashed under him. She still held his dick, but he was out of her grip in a second, bringing his face down where his hands had been.

In one motion he licked her with the flat of his tongue and grinned at the grunt that came from her lips. Remy rose up on her knees and pulled him up towards her and their eyes met. She watched as he slid his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them as if they were his favorite candy.

There was no one like him, there would never be again.

"That's fucking dirty." She whispered, too low for anyone to hear, kissing him and pushing him down onto his back.

"You have no idea." He grinned at her.

Remy climbed on top of him and slid down on his dick in one fluid motion. They could hear Andrea and Merle talking on the other side of the door, but Daryl couldn't suppress the moan that came from his lips.

His hands came to her hips and Remy smiled down at him as she rolled her hips against his so slowly. She quirked and eyebrow at him and leaned down and kissed him. "Shhhhh." She whispered as she moved her hips faster.

He looked down and watched her as she rode his dick, then back up at her eyes, that had a dreamy look to them. He imagined his eyes looked the same.

Soon it was Daryl who was trying to suppress his feelings and his instinct to cry out in pleasure and still she didn't stop. She slammed her hips into him until he was a quivering mess beneath her and she felt him exploding inside of her.

He didn't make a sound and Remy slid down on top of him as they both laid there catching their breath. They were startled by Merle banging on the door a minute or two later and they laughed together at his words.

"Come on breakfast is getting cold, you're awfully quiet there Remy for someone who talks shit for a living."

Daryl rolled over so he was on top of her and they were still laughing when Andrea chimed in scolding Merle for trying to embarrass them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm on a roll, clearing out the WIPs so I can make room for my new stuff I'm working on, thank you as always for reading and reviewing. I love you all xxxxxxx Krissy.**_

Eleven

Andrea made breakfast and left it on top of the stove for when Daryl and Remy came out of his room. Merle was waiting when they finally emerged and sat with them at the table. There were two plates with french toast on them that had been kept warm in the oven.

"This going to be a thing now," Merle asked, never one to mince words with any one, and next to him Andrea rolled her eyes.

"It's been a thing," Daryl said with a laugh as Remy poured them both coffee.

"Do you take milk?" She asked and Daryl shook his head.

"Black," Daryl replied.

"Yuck," Remy said as she dumped the milk in her coffee, "Want some?" She held the pot out to Andrea, who took it and poured some for herself and Merle.

"You really work on that phone sex line?" Merle asked as they started to eat.

"Merle!" Andrea cried.

"You ever call yourself Miranda?" He asked sheepishly and Daryl almost spit out the coffee he was sipping.

So Axel and Merle had talked to Miranda, he said a silent prayer of thanks that Remy had never talked to Merle.

"No," Remy laughed, "Rebecca, or my real name. Which I only told Daryl."

"Why?" Merle asked, "Why him?"

"I liked his voice," She replied.

"You been calling her for months haven't you?" Merle asked Daryl, "And drawing pictures of her."

"Supposed so," He answered.

"And you just met for real last week?" Andrea asked and Remy and Daryl both nodded, "That's so romantic."

"So now what?"

"What's with the twenty questions Merle?" Daryl asked as he shoveled french toast into his mouth, "Here babe," He gave some to Remy, "Good right?" And Remy nodded with a smile for Merle.

"He's just being nosy," Andrea said, "Don't mind him."

"It's fine, I get it," Remy answered, " I have a daughter Merle, she's fourteen and I would never be seeing your brother if I thought it wasn't going to lead to something, I wouldn't do that to my kid. Although I talk shit for a living," She smiled, "It wont always be that way, I'll finish school next year and then my state boards and get to do what I really want to do."

"Alright," Merle replied, "Fine by me."

"Well ain't that wonderful," Daryl laughed.

/

Daryl took Remy home soon after breakfast because she had to pick up Clarice from scouts before dinner time. Later he would come for dinner and get to know Tara, Denise and Clarice, since she had spent time getting to know Merle and Andrea that morning.

Even if it was awkward as fuck.

He hugged her tight to him and kissed her good bye as they sat facing each other on the bike in the parking lot of her apartment building.

It was going to be a thing now.

The end


End file.
